A Little Trick Or Treat
by Pricat
Summary: Halloween chaos abounds for the Gru family especially the Minions but it's all in good fun


A Little Trick or Treat

It was October and in the Gru house, things were crazy as the girls and Minions were getting ready for Halloween and for Aloha and Humu it was their first Halloween so were excited plus the others were planning mischief and the Halloween block party as Agnes and Edith were excited.

"Where are we going?" Aloha asked.

"We're going to the costume store, to get our Halloween costumes." she told the Purple Minion male as he was going with them.

"You guys ready?" Lucy asked as they nodded.

They were getting in her car but were excited about Halloween plus were going to the pumpkin patch to get a pumpkin as Aloha was curious about the holiday.

"This is gonna rock!" Edith said but they were at the mall.

Aloha was a little scared but was hugging Agnes making her understand and knew it was okay since some Halloween things scared her.

"Aww it's okay as that stuff scares me a little." she admitted.

"Hey Aloha's a Purple Minion so he's scary and can scare away monsters or eat them." Edith said.

"Ew Edith!" Agnes said as Aloha was quiet.

"Edith it's fine." Lucy said as they were choosing their outfits and Agnes was being a cute witch but Edith was being a monster making Aloha scared and hiding behind Lucy.

"Aww it's okay as Edith is being silly." she assured him.

"Oh but it's okay." he said following Agnes.

After that they were getting snacks but Agnes noticed Aloha was quiet understanding since Edith had kind of hurt his feelings but hugging him.

"You're not a monster, Edith was being weird." she said.

He nodded as Edith saw him quiet in the car but at home, the Minion pups were running wild since their imaginations were fired up for Halloween as Gru sighed but Brooke was excited.

Humu noticed Aloha was quiet but had been eating peanut butter cups making Agnes and Carl chuckle but she and Edith were going to their room they shared with Margo but the thirteen year old was on her phone talking about a Hallowern party.

"It's okay as Halloween is fun, you'll see." Agnes told Aloha as he hoped she was right as he trusted her.

Edith sighed as she was doing homework since Agnes had done hers but were playing with her fluffy unicorn as Brooke was joining them but happy about trick or treating and going bas a skeleton.

"Cool!" Agnes said.

"Yeah I told my Mommy I was too big to go as a pumpkin so she got me a skeleton costume." she said as Aloha thought her outfit was cute.

"See Aloha, Halloween can be funny." she said.

"Yeah." he said but were excited.

A few weeks passed and it was Halloween morning as the kids and Minions along with the Minion pups were excited as Viola and Vanora were going as super heroes and Brooke a skeleton p,us Kato who was Cady's four year old son was going as a monster.

Gru chuckled at their choice of costumes since his three little kittens were like this as well seeing their costumes and was making pumpkin shaped pancakes.

"Mmm morning Dad!" Margo said as Agnes and Edith agreed buy saw Aloha dressed like Frankenstein but cute.

"Aww was that his idea?" Lucy heard Kevin ask.

"He heard Edith talk about it." Agnes said drinking juice.

Lucy smiled but knew the girls had school today despite it being Halloween knowing they would be doing fun things in class seeing the pups excited and were getting ready for school.

Lucy was seeing the girls get in the car along eith Aloha as they were excited about tonight and talking excitedly.

Lucy giggled as they were dropping Agnes and Edith at elementary school along with Aloha and Kato as they hugged her legs running off into school.

"They're gonna drive their teachers crazy today." Margo said as they drove off but were talking about things dropping her off at high school.

Later that early evening the family were preparing to go out as the Minions were already out there trick or treating or causing mischief like egging houses since Kevin was planning mischief but he and Lucy were going to the block party.

But they saw Kevin chasing cop cars sighing as they were nd were laughing like he was enjoying it making Gru sigh as Lucy giggled.

"Aren't those your little guts?" one of the neighbours asked as Gru nodded but didn't mind.

He saw Agnes and Edith join them as Margo was at a party but tbe Minion pups were back from trick or treating and causing mischief but were hugging them.

"You guys having fun?" Lucy asked.

"Yes as we're getting lots of candy Mommy, Alohatoo." Agnes told her.

Lucy giggled as her younger daughters were having fun but Pricat picked up a familiar aura that frightened her, Estrela Perez.

"She drank the PX-41!" she said as Chomper growled .

But they saw somebody, a female Purple Minion in a hooded purple top with black sleeves wielding a sceptre as Lucy gasped.

"Pandora?" she asked.

"We'll explain later." Pricat told her.

She and Chomper watched as their sister who was a Guardian kick Macho butt and saw Estrela run off.

"The others and I are doing double duty since it's Halloween but things are okay now." Pandora said as Pricat nodded.

She hoped so seeing her sister leave as they were going back to the house but the others were having their own party but Gru sighed as he knew things were getting crazy as the Minions were getting crazy off mischief and candy.

Chomper wondered where Pricat was hearing talking from the porch seeing both his sisters sitting there talking and eating candy.

"Um Pan?" he said.

"Yeah?" she said as Pricat was quiet.

"Thanks for saving us from Estrela again." he said blushing.

"It's fine." she told him.

She had to go but heard laughter from inside and knew their family was unique. 


End file.
